


Welcome To Trench

by Hetalia1912



Series: Trench [1]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Panic! at the Disco, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Video Blogging RPF, maNga (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), Anorexia, Caring Josh Dun, Developing Relationship, Dystopia, F/M, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph-centric, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tyler, Rebels, Starvation, Unhealthy Relationships, Yellow Haired Josh Dun, Yellow Scarves, clancy is mentioned alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: To Survive in Trench you have to be tough.You have to fight.And you're going to make enemies.Tyler just needs to learn how.





	Welcome To Trench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Get Tyler out of DEMA
> 
> Again

**2:35 AM,Eastern Trench**

This was a terrible idea,it was a horrible idea.Josh didn't even have a plan.If Tyler couldn't get out for a day then why did Josh keep trying?He didn't know,he honestly didn't know.Maybe he crazy,maybe he was just stupid.Regardless he was Tyler out,for good this time.They were going to leave the city,together,they were going to stay alive,together.

* * *

**2 Hours later,Tunnels underneath DEMA**

His legs hurt,Josh didn't know how long he had been running.All he knew was that he was here,for Tyler.He poked his out of the tunnel,he didn't see anyone and the sun wasn't even out yet.Josh lit his torch and stepped out of the tunnel. _Well,here goes nothing I guess_.

The City seemed larger than he remembered,depiste this he recognized where he was,the southernmost part of Dema,where Tyler's room was. _Don't worry Tyler,I'm coming to get you._

Even without barley looking up Josh knew where he was going,he knew the city like the back of his hand.He also knew that there were several citizens watching him.That was fine,the only thing he was worried about was getting caught by the bishops.

It seemed like no time had passed by the time he got to the building where Tyler stayed.Holding his breath,he walked inside.There wasn't anybody in the halls,that was a good sign. _Now to find Tyler._

When he got to Tyler's room he was mildly surprised to the door slightly opened."Josh?"He almost jumped out of skin when he turned around and saw Tyler,still in his bandito clothes,stand behind him."Sorry,didn't mean to scare you."Josh just smiled at him. _Classic Tyler,always working ahead._ "It's good to see you too."Tyler smiled back at him.

"We should probably get going."Tyler pointed out.Shit,Josh hadn't realised the sun was almost up."Yeah we should."They slowly but surely made their way back to the tunnels.When they got Tyler decided it was safe to talk."So when did you leave?"Josh looked up at him."I dunno."He replied."Before the sun came up I can tell you that much."They both laughed amongst the two of them.

A few more minutes passed before Tyler spoke up again."You look exhausted."He pointed out.Josh hadn't noticed how tired he felt.How sore his legs were and dry his throut was."I didn't even notice."

 


End file.
